Shinedown
by Gwento-addict
Summary: The Life After Torchwood - Featuring Jack Ianto and There Daughter Rose and Gwen Rhys and There Son and Daughter Rhydian and Toshiko.
1. Chapter 1

Shinedown

By Gwento-addict

**NOTE: UNBETA VERSON!! BETA VERSON WILL BE UP ASAP! **

**Enjoy!! Review Plz**

Rhydian Williams Hauled himself out of bed got on his Black skinny jeans and his Black Hoodie, he also put on a Baseball cap to flatten his Black hair that covered his face, and he grabbed his van's bag and skateboard and went downstairs.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw his mother, feeding his one and a half year old sister Toshiko, she had porridge all around her face. "Hya Darling" Gwen said to her Son "Hya Mam" he said reluctantly. "How are you this morning" Gwen asked. "Tired, cos Tosh kept me up all night with her screaming and Mum please wipe her face she has porridge on it" Rhydian wined. "Oh yes, ring me when your coming back, who are you meeting again?" Gwen asked. Rhydian rolled his eyes as he answered "Lloyd, Rhys, David and Hayley, are you okay with that mum?""Yes Rhydian, you have to be back by six though, to get tea then go to rugby" Gwen said. "Mum do I have to go to rugby!" Rhydian pleaded. "Yes, to keep your Father Happy" Gwen replied. "Yes but im 15 I don't think I'll be playing for Wales any time soon" Rhydian Joked.

The Doorbell rung as Rhydian answered it a soft welsh accent said "Hya Babe" It was Hayley, she lightly kissed her Boyfriend on the lips as Gwen came through with Tosh on her hip. "Hya Hayley, how are you" Gwen asked. "Im great, thanks Gwen" Hayley replied. Hayley was dressed in her red skinnies and a Multicoloured top, she had Orange Hair, it was Obvious Hayley idolised Paramore Singer Hayley Williams."Rhydian, I got the tickets for Paramore" Hayley Looked exited. "Ace!" Rhydian said. Rhydian grabbed his skateboard and went down to the Plass, Hand in Hand with Hayley.

*

Rose Harkness Jones was in the Hub as her two fathers went to capture another weevil, she had her Henley Jacket on and Ugg Boots on and her long bleach blonde Extensions which went down to the middle of her back and her face was covered in Makeup. She had to look good, even when she wasn't going out, she defiantly a went to the invisible lift as she looked around the plass and she saw Rhydian Williams and his group of friends, they were laughing and joking while listening to Hollywood Undead's – Young."Hello Rhydian" She said as the whole group went silent. "Hello Rose" he said in deadpan tone. Hayley looked Rose up and down as she smoked her sat down with Rhydian, holding his hand and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Lloyd looked at Rose "So what you doing" he asked, "Oh im going to get some Makeup" she replied, "Haven't you got enough on!" Hayley said sarcastically. Rose came back with "Is you're Hair ginger or did you just die it like a tangerine". "Girls stop it" Rhydian said. "But she's dissing my hair!" Hayley shouted. "Hayley calm down she might tell her Dad and then they will tell my mum and then I will get into shit ok!" Rhydian said. As Hayley stood up she saw them all look at the black SUV which had parked up, Jack and Ianto stepped out with a very big Weevil. "Oh my god what is that!" Lloyd asked looking scared. "A weevil" Rhydian and Rose said in Unison. "Rose get back inside and leave Rhydian alone" Jack shouted, "Yes Dad" She Obeyed, as Rose ran along with her Dad, Hayley lit another cigarette and sat down next to Rhydian "so where's her mum?" Hayley asked "Don't Ask" Rhydian said sharply. "Can I have a drag" Rhydian asked "Yer sure" Hayley said as she Passed the cigarette to Rhydian as Ianto marched up to the group. "I'll tell your mother you have been smoking" Ianto said. "Please Uncle Ianto Don't, she'll kill me" Rhydian pleaded. "I'll let you off this time but if I see you do it again, I will tell her" Ianto said as he walked away.

"You guys coming to my party tonight?" Lloyd asked. "Sorry Lloyd, me and Hayley are babysitting for my Mum" Rhydian said. "How old is your Mum Rhydian?" David asked "46 why?" Rhydian said. "Isn't she a bit old to have a one and a half year old daughter?" David Asked. "Are you starting something David" Rhydian shouted as he stood up and walked over to David. "You want a fight do you?" Rhydian said as he Pushed David to the Floor. "Joke Mate joke, OJ man god!" David said defending his face. "Don't ever Joke about my mam again" Rhydian warned. Rhydian got his skateboard and skated back home.

As Rhydian got home and slammed his things on the floor, Rhys came out of the Living room "Be quiet will you, your sister and your mother are sleeping upstairs"."You don't know what's happened dad so don't go on at me" Rhydian said as he stormed up the went up into Toshiko's room and saw her sleeping, it made him calm, as he took his sister out of her cot she started to move as he shushed her, she calmly went back to sleep.

**Later That Night….**

"Rhydian were going now, Take care and be sensible" Gwen said giving him a kiss in the cheek. "Bye Mam, Bye Dad"

10 minutes after they left Hayley arrived.  
"Hya Babe" they snogged passionately. Hayley and Rhydian went into the living room where they sat down and Hayley emptied the contents of her bag."Right Ive got £20 of Vodka from Lloyd and David got you a bottle of Jacks to say sorry" Hayley said "Wow thanks, erm were not going to drink this stuff straight are we?" Rhydian asked, "No way, I have Cherryade and Coke" Hayley said. "Good" Rhydian said looking worried. "I also have two packs of twenty fags and some of these if we need them Later" Hayley said "You Mean Condoms, and erm ive never done it before" Rhydian said, "Neither have I, I wanted to wait for somebody special and that's you" Hayley said, as Rhydian looked scared. "Let's watch a movie shall we?" Rhydian said "Can we watch twilight" Hayley Insisted. "Sure" Rhydian said as he put the disk into the DVD player. As the film started the Cuddled up to each other and Hayley rung for a Pizza and she lit herself a cigarette as she sat back the DVD had finished it was half two and they had ate there pizza and drunk all the vodka and some of the Jack Daniels. Suddenly they heard Gwen and Rhys come through the door. They both had cigarettes in there mouth as Gwen walked into the Living room. They both quickly put them out. "Rhydian Williams, Hayley Jones! Would you like to explain yourselves?" Gwen shouted. "Im sowwy Gwenn" Hayley said as she was sick on the Carpet "Oh God, get upstairs both of you!" Gwen shouted as she went into the kitchen to find something to mop up the sick with.

They stumbled into bed with only there underwear on as Hayley got a Condom out of her bag. "So you want to?" Hayley Said "No, im not ready Hayley im sorry, its Just im not, I love you" Rhydian said. "That's Fine Rhydian" Hayley accepted as the fell asleep in each others arms.

**Tut Tut what's going to happen in the Morning? **

**Read and Review. plzzzz **


	2. Chapter 2

Shinedown Part 2

By Gwento-addict

Rose Harkness Jones was in town getting Her New Clothes with her dads. "Dad can I have this" she asked. "Ok you're a lucky lady you know that" Jack said. "Jack?" Ianto whispered "Are you sure she will wear all this, I mean I looks a bit Fluorescent" Ianto said. "It's the Fashion and I will buy anything for my little girl" Jack said.

Rhydian woke up with Hayley in his arms; he looked up and saw his mother looking down on him. "Nice sleep did we?" Gwen said sarcastically. "Wow Mum you don't need to spy on me and Hayley" Rhydian looks up his face Dopey.

* * *

Rose Arrived Back Home as she hopped out of the SUV she saw Rhydian in the pouring rain, alone. She walked over to him to ask him what was wrong. He answered "Hayley has left me, only because, I wouldn't go to a gig with her because Toshiko is in Hospital" Rose tried to look sympathetic as she brought him into the hub. Rhydian sat down as Ianto Made him a coffee. Rose placed her hand on his as Jack sat down to talk to him "What's wrong with her Rhydian?" Jack asked looking worried.

"She has ... Meningitis" he choked as Ianto came with his coffee, Ianto sat next to Jack, there lips touched as they passionately kiss. "Eww Dad!" she screamed as they broke there Lip Lock. "Sorry Rose, Rhydian, you should be with your mum and dad and your little sister, c'mon were taking you to them" Jack said as he got the keys for the SUV and Ianto grabbed there coats.

* * *

Gwen stroked her daughters brown locks as she slept; Rhydian was now over the cot, Tears down his Face, his eyeliner smudging. "Mam, dad, are you ok?" Rhydian asked.

"Yes, darling" Gwen replied. She Looked at Jack and Ianto, all wet from the rain and Rose who's Makeup was running off her Face. "Rhydian come here darling" Gwen said. Ianto and Jack were now over the cot where Tosh slept. They kissed passionately, "I love you Ianto Jones" Jack said as he looked down at Toshiko's sleeping eyes. "She's so adorable, I remember when rose was that age" Ianto Recalled. "Dad Please, you're embracing me!" Rose screamed. "Shush Rose you will wake Toskiko" Gwen scolded. The Nurse came in to see on Toshiko's Condition "Hello Mr and Mrs Williams. Im Abbie Sparnenn Im your Daughters Doctor, one good thing is, she is going to be fine but there may be some lasting damage"

"Will she be ok, though?" Rhys Asked.

"It's unsure at the moment, Mr. Williams, but we will let you know of any news" Abbie said as she walked out of the room. Gwen cried on Rhys' shoulder as her daughter slept, Rhydian Felt helpless, he couldn't help his sister even if he tried.

Rose was now asleep on Jacks shoulder as Ianto drank Hospital coffee; he hated it with a passion. "God I hate this coffee" Ianto exclaimed, "Why do you drink it then?" Jack asked. "Because I am thirsty" Ianto exclaimed. "I love you Ianto Jones" They kissed passionately as Rose entered the room. "Dad please you guys are just yuck!" Rose Shouted as Rhydian came out of the room. "Its Very Dark in there, I like it" Rhydian said as he stared into space, " Rhydian can you hear me" Jack said as he waved his hands in front of his face, Rhydian was very tired. Ianto took Rose home as she didn't like hospital's very much and also jack said they wouldn't want a crowd. Jack ended up in the room to draw Rhys and Gwen's attention to there son, who looked like he hadn't ate or slept in ages. Gwen Looked the same as Rhydian, the whole family looked like they could to with a break from all this. Rhys Looked up, his eyes glazed from a constant stare at his Ill daughter. "Huh? Oh sorry Jack I didn't know you were here" Rhys said. "Yeah, I wondered if you wanted a break from all of this" Jack asked. "No I'm fine, really" Rhys smiled.

* * *

"Try this" Ianto said as he placed a mug down next to Rose. "Bleh!" Rose said. "What's wrong with it, its my two greatest blends mixed together" Ianto said. "But Dad, I hate coffee" Rose said. "Sometimes I wonder if you are my child "Rose Harkness Jones!" Ianto cursed as Rose stuck her tongue out. "Dad, can I tell you something" Rose asked. "Sure, what?" Ianto smiled. "I like Rhydian right, but I just cant tell him" Rose said. "Rhydian who…. What Rhydian Williams!" Ianto said. "Yeah!" Rose said. "He's older than you, and he'll take advantage if he's anything like his mother" Ianto huffed. "Why what has auntie Gwen done?" Rose asked. "Nothing, just she had an affair once" Ianto said. "Slag" Rose said. "Oi!" Ianto Cursed.


End file.
